Nunca una carta dijo tantas cosas
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: Muchos sentimientos y palabras que estuvieron ocultos durante años, se esconden en un sobre que lleva escrito un unico destinatario: Saga. One-Shot


_Supongo que es extraño para ti, llegar al Templo de Athena y que alguien te diga que hay un sobre con tu nombre escrito sobre él, esperándote. Casi puedo imaginarte mientras lees estas líneas: con el ceño fruncido y tus ojos mostrado esa curiosidad tuya que los hace brillar de un modo diferente. Seguramente lo siguiente que hagas es apartarte el pelo nerviosamente, como cuando no sabias que esperar de una situación. Se que habrás escogido un lugar lo suficientemente apartado y hermoso como para leer esto con tranquilidad, aunque seguramente, haya alguien capaz de encontrarte._

_Quizá todo esto no son más que vagas suposiciones e ilusiones de lo que me gustaría que fuera. De los recuerdos que tengo de ti, de cuando éramos niños. Al fin y al cabo, es eso todo lo que tengo. Un montón de recuerdos que llevan enterrados tantos años que apenas me acuerdo. Se que cada mañana que me levanto en el Templo de Géminis al mirarte, veo a un desconocido. Un desconocido con una apariencia exacta a la mía. Sin embargo, nunca reparé en lo diferentes que éramos hasta el día de hoy._

_Es por eso que cada vez que me acuesto en la Tercera Casa, apenas puedo dormir. Me invaden un montón de acontecimientos de nuestra vida y se, que separado por un par de paredes, allí estas tú. Soportando el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros. Mirando al techo, sin dejar un segundo de descanso a tu mente. Sin dejar de pesar en que quizá, todo podía haber sido diferente. Quizá…_

_Dicen que los gemelos tenemos una extraña unión. Dicen que si uno sufre, el otro lo siente de igual modo. Si uno esta herido, el otro sangra, aunque sea por dentro. Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños, esa afirmación era tan cierta como que el sol brilla todos los días. Poco a poco, mi percepción de lo que pasaba contigo, se fue nublando. Igual que el sol en invierno, que aún sabiendo que siempre esta ahí, día a día, te olvidas de él, porque hay nubes que lo esconden de tus ojos._

_¿Cuándo te escondiste entre las nubes? Es algo que me pregunto y no se responder. O quizá, fui yo quien te ocultó porque brillabas demasiado y ese brillo me cegaba._

_Una noche, desvelado, salí hasta el ventanal del salón a observar las estrellas. He pasado tantos años bajo un cielo tan diferente al tuyo, que verlas ahora es como la primera vez que Shion nos enseñó, sentados en su regazo, en el Templo Patriarcal; los nombres de cada uno de los astros de nuestra constelación. Aunque desde Géminis, todo se ve diferente; dijo una vez nuestro maestro._

_Me sorprendió el sol allí sentado. Del mismo modo en que me sorprendió sentir una opresión en mi pecho que hacía muchos años que no sentía. Era inquietud, preocupación. Algo no marchaba bien y yo hacía demasiado que me había olvidado de qué era tener a alguien. Sin saber por qué, acabé entrando a tu habitación._

_La luz del sol entraba a través de las cortinas de tu dormitorio, iluminándote de manera tan suave que más que realidad, parecía una ilusión. Me acerqué despacio hacia ti y me asusté al comprobar que era verdad… que el sol había vuelto de aquel largo invierno, y que de nuevo, se dejaba sentir en mi corazón. Porque de nuevo pude sentir que algo no iba bien contigo._

_Verte allí dormido, temblando bajo el yugo de una pesadilla, me hizo pensar. Me senté a tu lado, no me moví de allí hasta que poco a poco te relajabas. Sonreí orgulloso, pensando que quizá sentías lo mismo que yo. Que quizá era mi presencia la que te había tranquilizado y no asustado como ocurría hace tanto tiempo… No queriendo despertarte me marché._

_Aquel día, llegaste al Coliseo con una extraña sonrisa en la cara. Una que hacía mucho que no veía. Desde entonces, he pasado noche tras noche con ese sentimiento en mi pecho. Asomándome a tu puerta de vez en cuando, para comprobar que estabas tranquilo._

_Pero tú nunca lo estas. Nunca serás capaz de perdonarte a ti mismo cada minuto de tu vida en que no cumpliste con las expectativas que todos tenían en ti. Y créeme, eran demasiadas._

_Recordar aquellos días en que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro me provoca un dolor que no se como aliviar. Porque inmediatamente después, vienen los recuerdos donde tu rostro solamente reflejaba decepción al mirarme. Quizá aquello fue lo más duro. Te envidié con toda mi alma. Por aquella manera que tenías de encandilar al mundo sin proponértelo, porque aunque no lo quieras, esa barrera inaccesible bajo la que te escondes, no surte efecto en tu mirada. Nunca serás capaz de articular una palabra o hacer algo que trasmita más que tus ojos._

_Se que hice de tu vida un infierno. De la tuya, de la de Shion, de la de Aioros… y de la mía propia sin saberlo. Nunca entendí por qué eras tan sumamente dócil y bueno. Quizá porque después de todo yo era quien mejor te conocía y sabía que eras mucho más de lo que nadie podía apreciar._

_Seguí envidiándote. No fue la Armadura. Bien sabes, que llegó un momento que no me importaba lo mas mínimo. Donde no me importaba absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con Athena. Un momento en que sólo quería ser alguien grande, ser Kanon. No tu hermano. Un momento… en que únicamente quería ser como tú._

_Nunca pude. Porque no me paré a entenderte un solo segundo de mi vida, y sólo fui capaz de arrastrarte conmigo. A ti y a todo lo que te importaba. Siempre tuviste grandes sueños que rompí uno a uno._

_Pasaste de soñar despierto que ambos, tú y yo, seriamos los Caballeros más fuertes del Santuario; a soñar que cualquiera temblaría de pánico al enfrentar a una Orden del Zodiaco donde Aioros y tú seriáis los líderes; lo cual es bastante cierto. Te odié cada segundo de mi vida, desde que Aioros tomó mi lugar. A pesar de que yo lo provoqué._

_Yo hice que intentaras pasar conmigo el menor tiempo posible, porque ese poco tiempo lo convertí en un Infierno. Solamente quería que volvieses a ser el niño con el que crecí. El problema es que nunca comprendí que tú, creciste mucho más rápido que yo. Conseguiste una vida que todos en este Sagrado Lugar envidiaron, forjándotela tú solo, con apenas trece años. Entendiste mucho antes, que nuestro paso por el mundo era mucho más fugaz de lo que parecía, pero que ese poco tiempo, era el motivo de que el mundo siguiera despertando día a día._

_Dejaste atrás los juegos. Dejaste atrás las risas. Olvidaste la inocencia, lo único que nos identificaba como los niños que aun éramos. Shion jamás educará a nadie del modo que lo hizo contigo. Concentró en ti todos sus sueños y esperanzas. Te enseñó todo lo que sabía y lo que le hubiera gustado ser. Hasta conseguir un Caballero casi perfecto._

_Casi. Todo el mundo olvidó que tras esa fachada angelical y esa Armadura que portabas, solamente había un niño. Un niño al que la decisión de su vida le llegó demasiado pronto._

_Yo fui aquella decisión. Era imposible que hubiéramos podido convivir más tiempo sin habernos matado en el intento. Te hice elegir. Tu hermano gemelo, que había perdido el rumbo, o la causa a la que habías entregado tu vida sin pensarlo siquiera._

_Te oí llorar cada día que peleábamos. Lo vi. Cada día que pasaba, era como si una enorme losa cayera sobre ti y un enorme agujero se abriera entre los dos. Te decepcioné y yo te odié de nuevo. Te intenté tirar abajo con todas mis fuerzas._

_Pese a ello, tú eras mucho más fuerte. A pesar de todo, al mirarte a los ojos, distinguía ese sentimiento que aún albergabas dentro de ti. Esperanza. Jamás la perdiste. Al contrario que todo el mundo, tú confiabas en que yo no era un caso perdido. En que todo tenía una solución. Eso solo me hizo odiarte mas, por ser tan idiota y no ser capaz de odiar a quien te estaba haciendo la vida imposible. Te envidiaba tanto que sólo ansiaba ser igual que tú._

_Quería levantarme cada día y sentir que quizá había una posibilidad de que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero no la había. Yo me encargué de eliminarla. Cuando Ares comenzó a aparecer, me asusté. Sufrías tanto, que a pesar de todo, solamente deseaba abrazarte cada vez que te quedabas inconsciente por el dolor. Nunca lo hice._

_Al comprender quien era… te envidié más si era posible. Tenias que ser tú, quien fuera la reencarnación de un Dios. ¿Acaso nunca le importé a nadie lo suficiente como para ser importante en la vida de alguien?_

_¡Que estúpido fui! Es ahora que comprendo que si que fui importante para alguien. Que fui importante para ti._

_No sabes cuanto me duele no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente, como para haberte ayudado. No te haces idea._

_Pase trece años, siendo eso… importante. Poseidón fue una liberación para mí. Nadie sabía quien era. Solamente que era portador de un gran poder. Inigualable según las Marinas. Sin embargo, yo sabía que había alguien que me igualaba, y me superaba. Saga de Géminis._

_Cuando Ikki y los demás llegaron hasta mi, desee haber sido yo quien hubiera acabado contigo. Nunca supe nada, solamente sentí desaparecer tu cosmos. Y aquel día, lloré por primera vez. Fueron esos mocosos quienes me dijeron lo que había pasado. ¡Me confundieron contigo! La decepción y el desanimo de Ikki al pensar que tú estabas en el bando contrario fue tal… que todo se tambaleo a mi alrededor. ¡Ellos te admiraban de un modo inimaginable y no te conocían si quiera!_

_Al acabar aquella Guerra, Athena quiso que la acompañara. Fue duro volver a pisar el Santuario. Volver a ser una sombra y que nadie reparase en mi presencia. Pero fue más duro saber que te habías suicidado ante la impotencia de todo lo que te estaba pasando._

_En ese preciso instante, la envidia y el odio desaparecieron, para dejar paso a… nada._

_Saga. Escuchaba tu nombre y no sabía quién eras. ¿Aquel mocoso consentido y arrogante que recordaba… se había suicidado, hecho tambalearse a toda la Orden y casi, asesinado a Chronos? Era complicado de creer, porque te recordaba perfecto, aunque admito que me sentí orgulloso de que fuera mi hermano quien hizo tambalearse al mundo y al mismo Olimpo._

_Aprendí a vivir con tu recuerdo. Todo era diferente. Ya no era un crío que odiaba ser opacado por ti… era un adulto, que día a día, escuchaba a cada persona que reside en este Santuario, hablar maravillas de su hermano gemelo, olvidando todo lo que paso. Porque lo entendían. Entendían que tu destino era mucho más grande que el de cualquier otro. Porque tú habías nacido para ser un Dios entre los hombres. ¿Y qué más daba que Dios había sido aquel… si al final fue tu corazón el que venció?_

_Todos te apreciaron aún más después de aquello. Y yo no era capaz de pensar en ti sin desear destrozar algo. ¿Por qué un desconocido era capaz de perdonarte y yo no? Yo, que soy tu hermano gemelo, que nacimos y crecimos juntos. Que aprendimos a hablar y andar a la vez. ¿Por qué yo no podía perdonarte?_

_El hecho de que volvieras a la vida, fue algo bastante extraño. Sabía que no era la primera vez que un Dios te utilizaba. Pero… ¿Hades? ¿Para hacer todavía más complicado todo aquello?_

_Desde el Templo Patriarcal, sentí el dolor de Mu al ver tu rostro. El miedo de Aioria. Y la decepción de Milo. Todos tenían una fe asombrosa en ti. Crecieron con un héroe. Y ese eras tú. Incluso Aioria te admiraba y lloró mas tu muerte de lo que yo fui capaz de hacer… Y él si tenia motivos para odiarte después de todo._

_Admito que me asuste ante tu poder. Te temí. No es que Shura y Camus no sean fuertes, porque lo son, y mucho; no en vano son los Caballeros de Acuario y Capricornio. Pero la potencia de tu cosmos y tus ataques, iba acompañada de una convicción y una fe en algo, que yo jamás tuve en nada._

_Cuando Shaka murió… supe que me había perdido demasiadas cosas en este Santuario, que ya nunca entendería. Me parecía imposible que alguien como vosotros llegara tan lejos… Me parecía imposible que fueras capaz de poner en peligro absolutamente todo, por atravesar las Doce Casas._

_Sin embargo, Athena jamás perdió la fe en vosotros. Jamás perdió la fe en ti. Cuando Mu te dejó caer en las escaleras de la Estatua, desee desaparecer. Me sentí incapaz de mover un solo músculo para acercarme a ti._

_Era extraño. Tenía miedo a descubrir que no eras nada de lo que yo había envidiado toda mi vida. Nada de lo que yo quise ser. Tenía miedo de verte tan débil que no fueras más que un fantasma. ¡Que equivocado estaba!_

_Siento haber sido yo quien te devolviera la Daga. De verdad que lo siento. Y siento terriblemente no haber sido capaz de decirte una sola palabra cuando susurraste mi nombre._

_No podía, porque no quería que la imagen que tenia de ti cambiara. No quería darme cuenta de que todos aquellos años habían sido una auténtica estupidez. Pero lo fueron. Solamente tú podías ser capaz de todo aquello. Sólo tú, podías pasar por tanto sufrimiento, como ahora estoy seguro que pasaste, en vuestro camino por los Doce Templos. Únicamente tú podías infundir el ánimo y la fuerza necesaria a Camus y Shura cuando ya no podían más._

_En ese instante, me prometí que todo cambiaría. No sabia como, pero lo haría. Llegué al Infierno portando tu Armadura… y entré en pánico. Soy tan bueno como tú ocultando mis sentimientos. Y se que nadie lo notó. Sin embargo, la sola idea de saber que tú, mi hermano, acabaste en un lugar como aquel y pasaste allí tanto tiempo… me aterraba._

_Fui yo quien le dijo a Ikki qué había pasado con Shun. Que era la reencarnación de Hades. Por un momento, nos vi a nosotros dos de niños. Somos tan diferentes a ellos… No sabes la expresión de terror y culpabilidad que se dibujó en el rostro del Fénix. Juró y perjuró que era imposible, que jamás había descuidado el cuidado de su hermano, que él se hubiera dado cuenta._

_No hizo falta que yo le dijese nada más para que entrara en razón. Su reacción fue matar a todo aquel que se interpusiera entre Shun y él. Porque no iba a dejar que su hermano pequeño sufriera aquel destino. Porque con sus ojos, me dijo que ya había visto antes lo que era eso. Su mirada me bastó para entender que se refería a ti._

_Me sentí tan desolado, que fue solamente en ese momento cuando me convencí de dejar toda mi vida atrás. Portaba la Armadura de Géminis. Tu Armadura. Te la ganaste por derecho. Me prometí que haría todo lo posible por hacer que tus lágrimas y tu sangre hubieran merecido la pena. Por contribuir a la causa a la que entregaste tu vida._

_No pelee por ellos. Nunca dije que fuese su aliado, mi orgullo lo impedía. Únicamente lo hice por Athena. Y por ti. Porque se que deseabas creerme cuando dije que había cambiado. Porque yo solamente deseaba, que por una vez, te sintieras orgulloso de mí._

_Quizá es tarde para todo esto. Tarde para pedir perdón y empezar de cero. No es una manera convencional de hacerlo. Pero nosotros nunca fuimos dos niños convencionales. Tenemos tantos defectos en común, que me llevaría un siglo enumerarlos todos. Es triste que nos asemejemos más en lo malo que en lo bueno… y es demasiado triste, que sea el orgullo, quien a día de hoy, después de tanto tiempo, después de haber estado sellados por los Dioses, después de haber cuidado el uno del otro en esa prisión de piedra; no nos deje decir lo siento._

_Porque de verdad que lo hago, y se que nunca alcanzarás a entender la magnitud de estas palabras. Porque únicamente deseo poder volver a verte sonreír del modo en que lo hacías de crío. Poder pelearme contigo por que acabé las galletas y guardé la caja vacía. Poder sentarme en las escaleras de Géminis, y hablar. Poder contarte que mi primer beso fue a una amazona que estaba locamente enamorada de ti. Poder compartir aquellas noches de risas con Aioros de las que siempre renegué…_

_Poder regañarte alguna vez, por que no eres capaz de perdonarte una sola falta. Porque no eres capaz de mirarme y decir que me echaste de menos, aunque lo sepa. Porque no eres capaz de mirar a los ojos a Aioros sin desear llorar._

_Porque sólo deseo volver a ser tu alma gemela, y poder abrazarte._

_Si ese día llega alguna vez, entonces seré capaz de decirte con palabras todo esto que escribí en un papel._

_Seré capaz de decirte que te extrañé más que a nada en el mundo y que te admiro más que a nadie. Que te quiero. Que me siento orgulloso de ti, Saga de Géminis, Reencarnación de Ares, Dios de la Guerra._

_Mi hermano._

_Perdóname._

_Fdo: Kanon _

_--  
_

Sentado en el Sagrado Jardín de Athena, bajo la estatua de Castor y Pólux, embestido con su brillante Armadura y dejando que la brisa agitase su cabello; Saga, estrechó el papel entre sus manos, mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas libremente.

Volteó hacia la entrada al Jardín, donde había sentido hacia un par de segundos a su gemelo y lo miró fijamente sin dejar de llorar. Se acercó hacia él, sujetando el papel entre sus manos y de pronto, lo abrazó.

Su hermano, se rindió ante el abrazo, sintiendo como Saga ahogaba sus lágrimas en su hombro. Deseando poder consolarlo como pudiera.

- Te necesito en mi vida, Kanon. –fueron las únicas palabras, entrecortadas, que Saga logró articular, sintiendo como su hermano apretaba el abrazo.

Kanon sonrió cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma de su gemelo. Esta vez, el estaría allí para ayudarlo y sacarlo adelante. Incluso Saga de Géminis necesitaba ayuda de vez en cuando.

- Te quiero hermano. –susurró Kanon.

--

¡Espero que la historia haya sido de vuestro agrado! dejad vuestros Reviews, los aprecio mucho!

La Dama de las Estrellas


End file.
